A Taste of Darkness
by elenasfire
Summary: Kelena AU One-Shot. Set in season 2, associates with the moonstone storyline. The two doppelgangers may have in common more than their looks, but will that lead to something they hadn't planned or will they still remain mortal enemies?


**Hey! So this is my first try at writing fanfic so I'm a little bit nervous , but I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who read it, I'm very grateful and please leave any reviews! Thanks again! **

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, all rights belong to the CW Network for the TV show and L. J. Smith for writing the books.**

"You know, just because you're my doppelganger, doesn't mean we're the same. I'm still much prettier."

The beautiful brunette stood by the fireplace, playing with her curly strand of her dark brown hair, enjoying the warmth of the burning fire. The young woman close to her, had the same features, same brown doe eyes, full red lips, smooth olive skin, except for the straight, silky hair the other one did not have.

"Whatever you say, Katherine." Elena rolled her eyes in frustration, walking past her.

No success yet again, no moonstone. The Salvatores were playing smart, but the doppelgangers knew that game much better.

"Oh, come on 'Lena, don't pout. I'm just messing around. Or not," Katherine smirked as she followed Elena into Damon Salvatore's room.

"Well, giving me a hand wouldn't be a really bad idea. And manipulating Mason in your own 'special' ways, does not count."

The doppelgangers had been working together for days, to snatch the moonstone from their opponents, but that didn't stop Katherine from having her own doubts.

" Ugh, the werewolf? He was pathetic and apparently useless. What I'm wondering is, since when do you come to me for help instead of the Salvatores? I never thought sweet, innocent Elena would last this long. Besides I assumed you were head over heels in love with the brothers."

"Since Damon and Stefan keep me from making my own decisions, I thought I shouldn't care what they think. They keep telling me to 'stay out of it' but I can't do that. I know I'm not useless."

It was true, no one gave enough importance to what _she_ thought was right. They cared about her, but it wasn't enough. They had to let Elena take care of herself like an adult.

"So have I earned the 'Katherine trust'?" she gave a small chuckle.

"Maybe."

Elena froze as she felt Katherine's fingertips touch her skin, tingling all of her body. The warmth breath of the other doppelganger fell on her neck, giving a sensation of something she couldn't describe.

"Don't do that."

"Do what, Elena?" Katherine's fingers ran through her hand, slowly caressing the olive skin they both shared. That touch, that simple touch, made Elena feel things she had never felt before. Sure, she'd had boyfriends before, she still had Stefan, but none of them had made her feel so…alive.

Through their time together, maybe they had gone closer. But how? Elena was supposed to hate her, despise her for everything she had done. But she didn't.

Elena quickly turned around to face the gorgeous figure standing in front of her. God, she was flawless. Though they looked the same, in Elena's eyes Katherine's beauty was much more immense than hers.

"That," Elena gulped while she saw Katherine's hand now placed on her cheek gently holding it.

Maybe the strange emotions that were overcoming her, were because Stefan wasn't there latly, maybe because she was kind of lonely. Yeah, that must be it, she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, in a rush, she felt Katherine's lips plastered onto hers. At first, her whole world stopped and shock crawled all over her body. Te feelings that were bothering Elena so much, became stronger within each second, until they finally took over and she could no longer contain herself.

Before she knew it, Elena gave in and responded to Katherine's sudden kiss.

Was she thinking straight? This was Katherine for God's sake! She needed to detest her, not kiss her! She was supposed to be kissing _Stefan_, her _boyfriend_, whom she loved or, Elena thought she did.

Her judgmental self kept shoving these thoughts inside her head, but her body was doing otherwise.

Katherine quickly got hold of her, her hands cupping Elena's face, as their kisses were burning with passion. Her tongue slid between Elena's lips, exploring its way through her mouth.

God, she had never felt so good. Elena's whole body was on fire from the emotion that had taken over and now her conscience was no longer haunting her. Deep inside, she felt that she was going to regret it, but Elena pushed the feeling aside, focusing only on Katherine.

Katherine soon broke off from the kiss, pushing Elena to the wall with her inhumane speed. Elena stood staring at Katherine's flawless features for a moment, noticing a Katherine she had never seen before. A Katherine who was gentle but fierce at the same time, a Katherine who wasn't smirking, but smiling. When Katherine's lips started moving towards her neck, she closed her eyes, letting a few moans escape her mouth.

"I've never done it with a woman before," she managed to say, giggling in a childlike way.

"Shh," Katherine responded as her hand slowly reached under Elena's polka dot dress, sliding to her upper thigh. Elena's heart skipped a beat as the adrenaline filled her veins, her body cringing at Katherine's touch. In an instant, Katherine slipped Elena's dress over her head and took a look at every part of her doppelganger's half naked body. She didn't say a word, but Elena could see that Katherine was more than satisfied.

Their lips locked again, but Elena couldn't resist putting her hands on Katherine's body who was struggling to take her clothes off. With every movement, Elena was left breathless, but her boy ached for more. In a few seconds, they were both left with their underwear on only, leading to Katherine making her next move.

Elena found herself on the large bed, which belonged to Damon, but neither of them cared. As long as they had each other, nothing mattered.

Elena lay on her back while Katherine stood on top of her, kissing her stomach. Elena raised her head a little, her hands reaching for Katherine's back. She held on to it while her fingers desperately tried to undo the bra holding Katherine's breasts. Successful, Elena siled to herself, as her gaze fell on Katherine's breasts hanging from her slim body.

Then, she fell back again when Katherine set her lips on her neck, somehow knowing it was Elena's most sensitive part.

"Not fair," the older doppelganger complained jokingly after she seductively clipped off Elena's black bra and threw them on the floor. Her hands maintained to rip off Elena's panties , leaving her completely naked.

Next thing she knew, Elena sensed something touch the wetness of her thighs, aiming for what was between them. She whispered Katherine's name seductively, when two of her fingers penetrated her. Katherine watched as Elena was going wild with pleasure, tunring her on even more.

Her doppelganger grabbed her face, kissing every part of it and then quickly turned around, dominating her.

Elena was on top now and wasn't going to wait any longer. As Katherine lay in front of her, she grabbed her soft breasts squeezing them gently as the other one moaned continuously. Her nipples hardened even more and Elena quickly found herself brushing her body onto Katherine's, their hips swaying in the same direction.

Her tongue swirled inside Katherine's mouth as their movements kept going, until she couldn't take it anymore.

Their whole bodies trembled with pleasure and Elena fell on top of her body, her bare skin pressing on Katherine's as they came together. When their heavy breathing slowed down, Elena rolled off Katherine's body and set herself next to the woman she had shared more than a kiss with. Her gaze slid down Katherine's face which was directed towards the ceiling.

Clutching the white sheet of the bed, Elena let out a small sigh, making Katherine's head turn to face hers.

She had done it. Their whole beings had emerged into one, their bodies had melted together. Surprisingly, Elena Gilbert did not feel a slight of regret. She didn't care if she had made love to someone who was considered an enemy, someone who was well known for being manipulative, selfish and so much more. Katherine Pierce had made her feel like never before, she had awakened something inside her. Elena was filled with joy, but yet she was sad for some reason.

"You're having regrets, aren't you?" There was a hint of insecurity in Katherine's voice, something unexpected to Elena.

"No. Not even a bit," Elena smiled for a brief second, but then her face grew with sadness.

She now knew what was bothering her. This whole thing would be over the next day, they would have to pretend to pretend that it never happened and she would have to go back to Stefan, her boyfriend. And then, Elena's life would be just like it had been this past year; miserable.

"Then what's with the face?

Elena let out another sigh and leaned closer to Katherine, resting her head close to hers.

"Just hold me."

And she did.


End file.
